Similar to motion picture theater screens, televisions and other types of displays are capable of providing visual content to multiple viewers. For example, relatively large televisions (e.g., fifty inch diagonal, one hundred inch, etc.) may be viewed by many for an enjoyable joint viewing experience. Also similar to motion picture theater screens, such displays may also provide multi-dimensional content. High resolution two-dimensional content (e.g., high definition broadcast, recorded high definition titles, etc.) may be presented. Three-dimensional content may also be displayed on large television displays by using one or more techniques. By presenting stereoscopic imagery (e.g., left eye and right eye images) from different perspectives, a viewer can visually combine the presented imagery to simulate depth perception. Viewed by more than one person, such a joint viewing experience can present stereo three-dimensional content to multiple viewers.